


Everything will be alright

by kookyjiin



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Clueless Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Gavin Reed Redemption, Gen, Gun Violence, Hurt Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Gavin Reed, Kidnapping, Minor Hank Anderson/Connor, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Hank Anderson, Soft Gavin Reed, Worried Hank Anderson, can be read as ship or family love, minor rk900/gavin, teen for the swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-06-19 16:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookyjiin/pseuds/kookyjiin
Summary: All Androids with owners must report themselves in allowing their owners to sign them over as free people.However, Androids like Connor with no owner, who are property of CyberLife have an unknown fate with their creators.Hank at first refuses to even let Connor go, but when CyberLife officers show up to collect him; an unexpected face stands up for Connor.





	1. Hold on

The news report flashed on the screen, the news broadcaster speaking was more for white noise for Connor and Hank’s rather rushed early morning routine.   
Connor buttered the toast for Hank, putting it on the table for him while he went around collecting papers and anything they may have brought back from the office or needed for the day.   
All this while Hank would trudge into the kitchen complaining about the weather, the news, but never the toast.   
Today however, Connor was sitting on the sofa hands in his lap as he waited for Hank to eat his toast and finish his coffee before he drove them to the office for the day. 

“With the repercussions of the recent Android revolution, Detroit is still trying to get back on it’s feet as people are flooding back into the city. In light of the recent revolution the President of the United States has issued a new requirement for all Androids.” Connor’s LED flickered to yellow as he studied the TV now, Hank making his way into the living room coffee still in hand. “The president will be making a statement unveiling her new regime at midday, it will be live stay tuned to”   
Hank turned the TV off with a huff, downing his coffee in one he turned to look at Connor.   
“Makes a change me waitin on you.” He said with a huff of laughter, “get your ass up or we’re gonna be late.” 

The car radio crackled with reporters debating what the president was going unveil, many said it was to contain the androids, and this made Connor fidget. He wasn’t like the other androids; he wasn’t owned technically.   
Markus had had an owner, he was registered to Carl Manfred, but if you looked up Connor in the database he was registered to CyberLife - he was owned no matter what by the company and he couldnt help but wonder his fate.   
He also knew he could probably ask Hank just to say he was his owner, but he wasn’t sure if that would fool anyone.   
“You’re being awfully quiet.” Hank commented shooting a glance at Connor.   
“It’s nothing.” Connor said quickly, “nothing at all just thinking of the case we was looking at - thinking if we missed something.”   
Hank seemed to buy it. He was gullible in the morning. 

Connor kept glancing at the time constantly, either the clock on the wall or the time on his computer screen.   
It was starting to bug Hank.   
The Android had never cared much about the time until now, so why was he glancing at the clock above Hank’s head every 20 minutes. After all, Connor never cared much about the news or current affairs - he didn’t have much reason too before now, it was all just extra data for him to slow him down.   
But the biggest reaction was when the time hit 11:55am, Connor swung the chair around and marched toward the break room. Hank, a little concerned followed him. 

The break room was nothing special, a small alcove at the side of the room complete with a few tables, a sofa, but most important a large TV that anyone could control.   
Unfortunately for Connor, Gavin was in control of the TV, sipping coffee and watching some reality TV show replay from last night.   
“Here he is.” Gavin announced to no one in particular glancing at Connor, “the plastic prick in all his glory.”   
Connor was used to his poking fun at him, and usually Connor gave him a cold stare and ignored him, but Connor assumed Gavin was expecting the same reaction and did not expect him reaching out for him.   
“What the fuck?!” He yelled backing away from Connor’s outstretched hand.   
“Thank you detective.” Connor said picking up the remote from next to Gavin’s coffee.   
Gavin shot Connor a confused look catching Hank’s eyes behind Connor’s shoulder, the pair for once shared a confused look as Connor began flicking through the TV channels until he found the one he wanted. Still holding the remote, Connor sat himself on the sofa in front of the TV ignoring the two detectives and other officers in the room. 

“The press conference with the president is about to began, we’re going over there live.”   
“Why the fuck are we watching this?” Gavin chimed in approaching the back of the sofa to grab the remote off Connor again. But even then Gavin fell silent.   
“After the android revolution in Detroit we have decided that all owned Androids must report to government registering units. Here, owners of the Androids can sign official document allowing their Androids to become free citizens of the United States of America. However, we recognise there are Androids who do not have owners. All Androids owned by CyberLife must be returned to the company, and special CyberLife agents will be by to pick up these Androids.”   
Connor felt his blood run cold, if that were even possible.   
“And what will happen to the CyberLife owned Androids?!” A reporter yelled on the TV.   
“That is up to the company to decide, if it wishes to continue it’s line of Androids or simply destroy them - they are private property.” 

Connor felt every eye in the room turn to him.   
So, this was it was it? Connor was going to be turned back to CyberLife and possibly be destroyed. After all he’d done, he was still going to be destroyed.   
And they were going to come here to collect him.   
“Connor…?”   
“Please don’t … Let them take me.”


	2. Just A Little While

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unlikely hero steps up to save the day ...

The silence in the break room was deafening, all eyes remained fixed on Connor’s slow rise and fall of his shoulders while the president continued to answer questions nobody was paying attention too.   
“I won’t let them take you.” Hank finally said making his way over to Connor on the sofa, a hand resting on his shoulder. “I may not be your owner on paper, and heck you don’t need an owner, you’re a damn free android.”   
Connor gave a jerk of the head his eyes not leaving the TV screen. 

“And why the hell is nobody at their desks?” That was Fowler yelling from his office; but Connor either didn’t hear him or ignored him. The Android remained sitting on the sofa his eyes wide and unseeing, his LED flashing red; it was this that alarmed Hank the most. 

Gavin left silently behind them, this surprised Hank the most, he had expected a sarcastic witty comment in an attempt to provoke Connor into a sarcastic slagging match; but nothing.   
“Hank, If I go back to Cyber Life they will destroy me.” The voice that came from Connor was small, scared, and barely above a whisper.   
“I told ya, they aren’t having you.” Hank said shaking him a little, this caused the LED to flicker yellow. “They’ll have to get through me, and I’ve told you before I don’t move for nobody.”   
“Hank! Connor!” That was Fowler again.   
“Alright, maybe I move for Fowler, but only because the bastard is my boss and we need the money.”   
This finally cause Connor to laugh as he unstuck himself from the sofa and make his way back to his desk with Hank. 

But Connor couldn’t keep still, his hands fidgeted with the coin he rang over his fingers; his eyes darted out the window to the courtyard as if waiting for them to appear and throw him in a van at that second, then back to the TV he could just make out.   
“Con.” Hank said looking back at the Android again. “I promise you nobody is gonna get you. You may have annoyed me at first but I swear I ain’t losing you again.”   
Connor chuckled at the ‘again’ although he had tried to keep his dying limited to not affect his relationship with Hank, accidents happened, especially the kitchen memory. It was a sore sport for them both.   
“But Hank I am owned by-“   
“I know and I don’t give a shit.” Hank said folding his arms, “they gotta get through me to get you, now have you got any leads on that case or not? Because if not I’m gonna need an upgrade.” The wink made sure Connor knew it was a joke.   
“Certainly detective.” 

Luckily, apart from Connor’s fidgeting the day went rather uneventful, there was no sarcastic comments from Gavin, and Fowler kept his ass in his office all day much to Hank’s happiness.   
It was only when the clock hit 4pm that all the peace was broken.   
“I’m just saying you can get actual food thats good for you at any other place in the city.” Connor said putting his books into his bag.   
“And I’m just saying it aint as good as chicken feed.” Hank argued throwing a pen at Connor’s head, he missed. 

“Are you RK800?”   
The crisp question was like a bullet had been shot through the office. Every head turned toward the door to see a group of heavily armed officers each had the blazing Cyber Life symbol on their chest; but most alarmingly was the weapons they held in their hands.   
Connor’s coin fell from his hand and landed with a clatter across the floor.   
“Android RK800 we have orders to take you back to Cyber Life. If you would kindly come with us.” The office said adjusting the gun in his hands as he spoke. “We don’t want to use force, but if forced to do so we will do.”   
Connor turned his wide eyes to Hank, who was staring in a mixed emotion of shock and disgust at the officers. 

“Get fucked if you think you’re taking him.”   
Connor turned to the unexpected defence.   
“He stays with us.”


	3. Longer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have till the count of three to hand the android over.

“Get fucked if you think you’re taking him.”   
Connor turned to the unexpected defence.   
“He stays with us.” 

All eyes in the precinct turned to Gavin Reed of all people.   
Sure, Gavin had always had a sort of hatred for Connor, he had threatened him with a gun after all. And although Connor had never attempted to get to the root of his android problem, he had found out enough about Gavin to get a fair understanding.   
According to the files Connor had looked up on the officer, Gavin Reed’s half brother was none other than Connor’s own creator; Elijah Kamski and this was enough to answer half of Connor’s questions on his dislike of androids. 

“What did you say to me?” Came the officers reply slightly muffled by the face shield he was wearing.   
“I told you that you aren’t having him.” Gavin repeated folding his arms.   
“He’s property of Cyber Life that means the android comes with us, and you all should stay out of our god damn way.”   
Gavin opened his mouth at this but seemed to come up with nothing but air and closed it again mumbling swear words under his breath.   
“And what happens if we stay in your way?” That was Hank, his hands on his hips, one hand dangerously close to the gun looped into his belt.   
“Then we will have no choice but to forcibly remove you.” The officer replied again lifting his gun higher into view as if he needed to show the threat anymore than was obvious. 

“I don’t think its a good idea to come into a police station brandishing weapons, do you?” Hank asked with an air of sarcasm about him.   
It was during this statement that Hank moved himself in front of Connor as if to shield him from the officers; yet this move did more to aggravate both the officers and Connor.   
“I’m not letting you get shot trying to protect me!” Connor hissed at Hank.   
“And I’m not letting those bastards take ya away to do god knows what else on you.” Hank shot back his frame blocking Connor completely. 

“You have till the count of five to hand over the android or we will use force!” The officer warned his voice rising into more a shout now.   
Connor saw Hank’s hand fall onto his gun, out the corner of his eye he saw several other officers reaching for weapons to arm themselves with including Gavin who shot Connor a look that read “keep your head down.” 

“One.”   
Hank took the safety off his pistol, this wasn’t the best situation to welcome Connor into the free world but he was damned if he was going to let them take him.   
“Two.”   
Several unarmed officers began to duck into the break area or into the entrance hall clearly not wanting to be caught up in the cross fire. 

“Three.”   
The silence in the office was ringing in Connor’s ears - he had no gun, nothing to defend himself with and Hank was right in his line of fire. 

“Four.”   
Gavin reached for his own gun now, flicking off the safety, and positioning himself behind his desk as if ready to duck down and begin open firing on the officers. 

“Five.” 

It happened all at once.   
The masked Cyber Life officers aimed their weapons around the office, while three of the officers charged forward, Hank aimed his pistol at the charging officers just as Gavin let the first shot fire.   
It wasn’t a lethal shot Connor noted, it hit the officer in the thigh - enough to cause the man to stop but not enough to really kill him.   
Unfortunately for all involved, this only angered the Cyber Life officers more as Hank also began to defend himself and Connor against the onslaught of physical attacks and the gunshots echoing around the room, while Gavin tried to take out the gun wielding officers. 

Connor stood helpless; he scanned the room several times in hope of anything he could use to defend himself or Hank or hell even Gavin at this point.   
He could just make out an abandoned gun on a desk in the far left corner if he could just make his way around the room to get it.   
This meant passing Gavin and drawing almost level with the armed officers to do so, but he had no time to figure out every fine detail of his plan he had to act fast and he had to act now if he wanted to make out this mess in one piece. 

And so he began moving.   
He was quick, quicker than any normal human would be; it was one of his advantages in his programming.   
“What the fuck are you doing?” Gavin hissed at him, he was currently behind his desk aiming shots over his computer that had already taken a hit. “Stay out the way asshole!”   
“I’m not waiting there for you or Hank to get shot I’m going to defend myself.” Connor retorted his eyes scanning the rest of his path as he constructed his route. “I assure you I will not get hurt.”   
Gavin either didn’t hear him or chose to ignore him as he aimed a shot at the officer who was tackling Hank; a direct hit.   
“Alright but I swear if you - “ But by the time Gavin had turned back Connor was gone. 

It took him exactly a minute to reach the gun on the desk, and not a graze to show for it.   
Luckily it was loaded as he swept it up and turned around only to be face to face with an officer looming over him.   
“Excellently executed.” 

Connor used to not fear death.   
But with an officer looming over him, gun in hand he suddenly felt fear grip hold of every inch of his being - he wanted to scream, his fingers were numb as he desperately tried to clutch the gun in his hand.   
The bang that echoed in his ears shook his being, and pain and warnings filled his sensors and visions.   
“You should stayed out the fucking way.” The office said a rough hand yanking him off the ground. 

[…Warning thirum loss at 5%… ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The response to this has been amazing - honestly I was more writing it for myself than anyone else. 
> 
> The idea came to me when we had no customers at work, and if you've ever been alone bored at work your mind wanders... A lot. 
> 
> Anyway, I'm updating this one early because my next day off won't be until next Thursday!   
> I'm still writing away, and I hope the support carries on and I hope everyone enjoys the ride.   
> It's certainly interesting to see reactions too it! 
> 
> As always - constructive criticism is appreciated!   
> Not Beta read!


	4. Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank tries his best to come up with a solution, but Gavin may have beat him too it.

Nobody saw the blue blood spatter across the office floor, but from the warnings blinking across Connor’s vision he knew the sight couldn’t be pretty.   
It wasn’t that losing blue blood was as worrying as it was for humans, Connor tended to think of it more like petrol to fill a car rather than something that supported his organs; but it was still something to be cautious about.   
But bleeding out on the office of the police station while a Cyber Life officer stood over him with a loaded gun, maybe Connor should have been a bit more concerned than he was. 

“Alright!” The officer who gripped Connor’s arm yelled, it took a few seconds for the guns to be lowered as finally officers on each side seemed to realise what was happening.   
“Connor! What the fuck!” Hank was already moving forward his gun still raised. “Get your filthy shitty hands off him!”   
“I already told you, he is Cyber Life property.” The officer repeated in a cold voice that sent shivers down Hank’s spine, “don’t worry I’ll make sure he doesn’t, er, bleed out.”   
The comment made some of the Cyber Life officers huff with laughter, but it only made Hank’s eyes narrow in distain.   
Before he had a moment to register what he was doing his gun arm was lifting and he was aiming square for the head when…   
“Don’t.” 

Gavin held onto Hank’s wrist in a firm grip.   
“Don’t.” He repeated as Hank turned to stare at him. “We can sort this without blowing their heads off.”   
“See, at least one of us in the room has a brain and uses it.” The officer said gesturing toward Gavin, “now if you will excuse us.” 

Hank thought the worst moment of his life was losing Cole.   
But Hank wasn’t prepared for the look of betrayal Connor sent over his shoulder while being dragged from the station by unfamiliar guards. He had lost his son by no fault of his own, and now he watched as someone he swore to protect was dragged away when he had a choice to stop it.   
“Why the fuck did you stop me?” Hank rounded on Gavin now.   
“You’d blow his brains out and the next Cyber Life officers would come round to clean it up.” Gavin said letting go of Hank’s wrist. “We can sort this out without blowing off anyones heads.”   
“And what are you proposing we do? Huh?” Hank spat, “what’s your brilliant fucking idea?”   
“Just give me a day.” Gavin said quickly, Hank let out a huff of laughter. “One day and I’ll explain everything.” 

Hank had been doubtful, hell, Hank hadn’t trusted Gavin at all.   
This was Gavin who had followed Connor to the evidence room and threatened to put a bullet in his head; Hank was still amazed he hadn’t.   
So he was more than surprised at Gavin’s jump to help Connor out of the situation he found himself in, in fact, Hank thought that Connor leaving the station was what Gavin had always wanted; so why the hell was he trying to bring him back?   
Hank didn’t understand it at all, and no amount of whiskey he was knocking back was going to clear the situation up to him. 

His house had been dark when he’d arrived, Sumo sat at the door waiting on him but even Hank saw the way the dog looked curiously behind him as if looking for Connor.   
Hank had to admit his world felt darker without the android.   
He had promised Connor he would stop his drinking, the android had said how it worried him, but with Connor gone and no promise of Connor returning anytime soon Hank felt helpless; and helplessness mixed with depression led to bad decisions he would probably regret in the morning. 

Gavin had said a day, Hank had no clue where he was going or what he was going to do but Hank knew he needed to do something, anything, even if it was just to vent.   
This was how Hank Anderson found himself sitting in the new version of Jericho with the leader of the Android Deviants sat across from him. 

“And you’re saying they rounded him up and took him back to the tower?” Markus asked slowly.   
Hank had to admit the Android had a calming nature about him, maybe it was the way he spoke.   
“Damn straight.” Hank said shooting an eye at the androids behind him, the girl, North was watching him a little too close for comfort. “I know you can talk to androids through your uh… LED thing.” North huffed. “I was wondering if you could maybe get in contact with him?”   
Markus smiled at Hank sympathetically but not mockingly.   
“The tower is too far away from here.” He began “we can communicate but we’ve only tried it at a short distance, perhaps I could try to communicate with him but I must warn you Mr Anderson I’m not sure it will reach Connor in the tower.”   
Hank nodded quickly.   
“I understand but its the best we got…” 

Markus nodded and raising two fingers to his temple he closed his eyes. Hank studied him interested, he had seen Connor get reports from Cyber Life and wondered if this was how he got them - it was fascinating but over far too quick for his liking.   
“Bad news?” Hank asked with a mock casual air about his tone.   
“Unfortunately.” Markus said opening his eyes, “all I am getting is static, perhaps if I moved closer to the tower I could reach him.”   
“It’s too risky.” Hank cut him off, “god knows those bastards would love to get their hands back on you, thank you anyway Markus… I’ll uh see myself out.” 

It hadn’t been a waste of time, Hank repeated over and over in his head as he left the small makeshift town that had been set up for Androids only.   
But doubt was now filling his head as he remembered his last hope fell with the last person he trusted around Connor - Gavin Reed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well damn I finally finished writing the whole thing.   
> It's been fun to experiment with writing - and as always thank you for the support it's been fun!!   
> I'm going to try to have this all update by the time I go to Florida in 22 days as that's when I go full time at work!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!


	5. Be Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin plays his joker card and enlists the help of his famous big bro...

“Right this way Mr Reed.” 

Gavin had expected his half brother to have a damn android answering the door for him; he had a vague feeling her name was Chloe but he couldn’t be sure.   
He hated to admit his house was nice, it was the definition of luxury and Gavin couldn’t help the spark of jealousy that flared from it.   
Sure, Gavin and Elijah got on well enough, they didn’t hate each other, but they also didn’t ring each other up for lunch dates. 

Gavin took a seat in what he assumed was a waiting area, his eyes scanned some of the photographs but he didn’t pay them too much mind as he tapped his fingers on his knee.   
He knew this was a long shot. He knew that only had 50% of winning this but he had to try, what was the point in having a powerful half brother if you didn’t use him at least once? And besides, Hank seemed to care for the android, hell half the station did and although Gavin would hate to admit it he would be sad to see Connor go. 

“Mr Kamski will see you now.” The blonde female android announced from a doorway inviting Gavin to follow her.   
He did and was led into a large sitting room full of leather chairs with a large open fire that crackled happily in the hearth. The back wall of the room was solid glass making the most out of the frozen views that lay behind it - Gavin had to admit it, it was bloody impressive. 

“What do I owe this pleasure?” Elijah asked.   
He was perched upon a leather chair a glass in his hand as he inspected Gavin now stood in the doorway. He didn’t look surprised, nor did he look angry, he seemed neutral about the invasion.   
The Android next to him made her way to stand by the door, almost motionless as she awaited her next command, it made Gavin cringe.   
“I’ve come to ask for a favour.” Gavin said, carefully making his way over to Elijah and taking the seat across from him.  
“Interesting, I don’t usually do favours.” He said lifting an eyebrow, “so what is the problem?”   
“It’s about Cyber Life.” Gavin said quickly getting to the point, but Elijah held up his hand.   
“Forgive me but I didn’t think you were too interested in the company.” He said slyly sipping his drink, “oh where are my manners, Chloe fetch Gavin a drink.”   
“I don’t care for it until it barges its way into my police station, shoots at us, and forcibly removes an Android from us.” 

The android, Chloe, appeared next to Gavin now holding a crystal glass in her hand. He took it without looking at her.   
“So you’ve taken a liking to Connor then?” Elijah asked smirking over the rim of his glass. Gavin choked.   
“How the hell do you know his name?”   
“Bit of a coincidence isn’t it.” Elijah said smiling, “out of every police station in Detroit he ends up at yours.”   
“You bastard.”   
“Actually I believe my parents were married.”   
“So you just happened to send Connor to my office!?” Gavin shouted, Elijah simply smiled at him, Gavin shuck his head. “Whatever I don’t have time for your dumbass games. Cyber Life took Connor.”   
“That was what they announced on the news.” Elijah said putting his drink down carefully on the table in front of him and folding his hands in his lap.   
“Yeah I know that but we need him back.” Gavin huffed, “he’s a good detective, and Hank’ll be pulling his hair out if we don’t get him back. Besides, is there no strings you could pull to get him back?”   
“You know I don’t work as CEO anymore.”   
“You founded the company, you created the Androids, you could take that company back over with a click of your fingers if you really wanted.” Gavin said tipping back the liquid, it burned his throat. “But if you cant be arsed to help then” he said getting to his feet. 

“I never said I wouldn’t help.” Elijah said quickly also rising to his feet, “if you truly care so much about an Android I can help you.”   
Gavin cocked an eyebrow at him.   
“I don’t agree with the way Cyber Life has rounded up all it’s machines back in the tower,” Elijah explained picking his drink up and swirling the amber liquid inside it. “To only give freedom to a number of Androids? It’s frankly idiotic. Their proposals of freedom only gives it to the few, not the many, it’s as like saying they’re happy to let go the owned Androids who were made with lesser purposes.”   
“What do you mean?” Gavin asked slowly watching Elijah carefully. 

“Androids that were sold to the public had specific purposes.” He said quickly, “you can buy a nanny to care for your children, you can buy one that will care for you in your old age, cleaners, sex robots, anything the average human could do - you could stroll into a store and buy. But Cyber Life owned Androids are far more advanced. Androids like Connor. The guy is a walking crime lab, he can analysis everything in a scene, run at super human speed, and if he gets ripped apart? He’ll simply get transferred to another body… The Androids locked up in Cyber Life are better, stronger, more powerful than the ones they have freed today.” Elijah knocked back his own drink now.   
“So ask yourself this Gavin, why is Cyber Life clutching onto such dangerous machines? If they don’t have another purpose in mind.”


	6. Fight On

“I can tell you where Connor will be.” Elijah said putting his glass down with a thud as if he hadn’t just freaked Gavin out with the idea of another revolution. “Level Sub 43 is the warehouse - it’s where all the models are stored while awaiting collection. They’ve probably dumped the lot of them in there while they decide what to do with them.”   
“But why don’t the Androids just, I dunno, escape?” Gavin asked, he knew Connor, the guy couldn’t sit still let alone be kept somewhere against his will.   
“They’re more than likely forced into stasis…” Then after Gavin’s confused look, “A period of inactivity - all Androids do it by choice to keep their systems operational, but cyber life probably forced them into this one.” 

“So how do we get to them?” Gavin asked, “there’s no way Cyber Life is gonna let us waltz in there without trying to gun us down.”  
“That’s true.” Elijah said moving around Gavin now to whisper something to the android, Chloe. “But that’s where having the founder as your brother has it’s perks.” 

Chloe returned several minutes later with an envelope, Gavin took it curiously glancing at Elijah who nodded for him to open it.   
Inside where visitors passes each with the blazing Cyber Life logo on, and each with Elijah’s personal signature. Also inside was a letter from Elijah requesting their presence at the tower, Gavin had to admit he was impressed.   
“It should be enough to bypass the security.” Elijah explained, “I’ve done the same thing several times when meeting with associates at the tower who are interested in my work; it’s never failed me yet.”   
“Level sub 43.” Gavin repeated again to a nod from Elijah.   
“Good luck brother.” 

Hank couldn’t believe his eyes let alone his ears when Gavin told him.   
“Your half brother is Elijah Kamski? You’re fucking joking!” Hank had yelled before Gavin had time to hush him up. “So that’s why you hated Connor!”   
“That’s not true.” Gavin hissed paling slightly, “I don’t hate Connor… I just, the guy got thrown into one of the best ranks, best positions over night where as I had to work years to get where I am.”   
“So jealousy?”   
“Fuck off Hank.” 

“So, you really think this is enough to get us in?” Hank asked picking up one of the passes studying it.   
“He said so… We shouldn’t wait too long before going in.” Gavin said watching Hank, “we don’t know what they’re doing or planning and I’m not picking up bits of Connor off the floor.”   
Hank gave a huff of laughter at this, but Gavin frowned remembering what his brother had said to him - where Cyber Life really going to turn Connor into a weapon again? 

Hank and Gavin agreed they’d strike at the end of the week.   
It took a lot of begging to let Fowler agree for them to take the time off, he called is unprofessional and suspicious when they wouldn’t tell him why they both needed the same time off; eventually after Hank used the “we’ve been friends for years” card Fowler agreed with a lot of huffing over paperwork.   
This was how Hank ended up in Gavin’s car.   
Hank hated to admit it but Gavin’s car was a lot nicer and fancier than his ever would be, he supposed a perk from a CEO big brother but Gavin wouldn’t confirm or deny it.   
“It’ll help us play the part more.” Gavin said as he watched the road, there was no need too though, Gavin’s car was auto driving much to Hank’s horror. “We can’t turn up looking like we rolled in off the street.” 

Hank had to admit it worked, the pair of them in a fancy car in high quality business clothes certainly made them look like Cyber Life pen pushers. But Hank still couldn’t help the nerves he felt when they rolled up to the Cyber Life gate, it was imposing, it was terrifying.   
“Name?”   
“Gavin Reed, this is Hank Anderson.” Gavin answered automatically once the window had been rolled down. He presented the inspector with the passes, the man took them retreating into the small security booth. Hank twitched.   
“All good, a business meeting with mr Kamski.” The officer said handing the passes back to Gavin as the gate began to lower into the floor, “someone in reception will be expecting you.” 

Gavin thanked the man as the car began to roll forward and Hank breathed a sigh of relief.   
“I told you it would work.” Gavin said putting the passes safely into his pocket, “all we have to do now is get to the sub level 43 without attracting any attention.” 

Hank thought that would be a mission, but shockingly Cyber Life didn’t present too much security.   
The entrance hall was vast, clinically white that reminded Hank of hospital, but probably most uncomfortable was the Androids lined up on stands unmoving, unseeing, like they were nothing more than dolls in a toy store.   
“Good morning Mr Reed and Mr Anderson.”   
Hank started at the familiar voice and turned to see none other than Chloe.   
“I am here to escort you to your meeting with Mr Kamski.” 

Hank had to admit it, he thought while the pair followed Chloe toward the staff lift, it was beautifully done.   
Chloe was Kamski’s personal Android - you couldn’t stroll into Cyber Life and buy her, she had been designed as his personal assistant and although several companies wanted to buy her, he had refused to sell her. Thus, Chloe was unique.   
Hardly anyone looked their way - it was perfectly set up.   
A letter and his personal Android - Gavin really had pulled out the big guns. 

Chloe took them into the lift, pressing the buttons, and then explaining what would happen next as the lift began to move.   
“I have hacked the security camera.” She explained nodding at the camera in question, “once you arrive at sub 43 I am not sure what you will expect, nor is Mr Kamski, however, I am reporting to him on the situation as we speak.”   
Hank and Gavin nodded watching the lift drop lower and lower until it finally came to a halt and the automated voice rang out;  
“Floor Sub 43.”


	7. Long Way Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pair arrive at their designation; yet an unexpected face awaits them there.

Neither Hank nor Gavin were prepared for what they saw.   
Tens of Androids lay before them, each stood perfectly still in perfectly formed rows, each one had a glazed expression on their faces as if they were not quiet seeing.   
Gavin now understood what Elijah meant - they were in standby. 

“Connor!”   
It didn’t take long for Hank to take off running up and down the row of Androids trying to find Connor, each row took him further and further away from the entrance and Hank could feel his hope fading with each new row he ran down.   
Each Android was grouped together in models - but Hank knew Connor was the only one, they hadn’t made 100’s of him like any of the other models lined up here, well, there had been that one that held a gun to his head… 

Still, Hank shuck his head, he couldn’t find Connor at all; had Elijah tricked them? Was Gavin in on it? 

“This area is off bound to unauthorised personnel.”   
Hank knew that voice, he’d heard it nearly every day for the past three months, but something about it sounded off, sounded different.   
“Connor?”   
He looked like Connor but as if all his features had been blurred, it was off, it put fear into Hank that he really didn’t know he could feel, not now.   
“I am not Connor.” The Android spoke, and Hank felt his blood run cold. “I am RK900.” 

RK900. Hank’s mind went into overdrive, Connor’s model was RK800, so that meant that this RK900 was Connor but one up.   
“Alright RK900.” Hank said slowly, “where the fuck is Connor?”   
“You are not authorised to be here.”   
“Hank what the fuck you doing I found him he’s over…” Gavin froze as he rounded the corner of Androids to see Connor’s spitting image. “What the fuck? There’s two of them?”   
“He calls himself RK900, any clue?” Hank asked gesturing at the Android, he turned to look for Chloe who had followed them into the space; her LED was flickering yellow perhaps reporting to Kamski.   
“Connor was RK800.” Gavin said slowly, “so that means…” 

“This here is an upgraded version of Connor.” Chloe said from behind them, her LED had decided on blue now; Gavin assumed she had been talking to Kamski. “It looks as if Connor was the 800th model in his line, this is the 900th model; it is almost identical to RK800 but naturally will have added skills.”   
Gavin and Hank studied RK900 with distain.   
“It appears to be acting as a warden here.” Chloe continued, “but it doesn’t seem to pose a threat. We should continue our task here.” 

Hank and Gavin agreed and turned their back on the Android heading back to where Gavin had claimed to see Connor. True enough, Connor stood there as glass eyed as the other Androids.  
“So how do we wake him up?” Hank asked waving a hand in front of Connor’s face to no reaction. Hank swore.   
“I can wake him.” Chloe said happily stepping up from behind Gavin, the men stepped away from Connor and Hank noticed that the other one, RK900 had followed them, maybe he wasn’t going to shoot them Hank prayed. 

Chloe removed the skin on her hand and connected to Connor.   
Hank had seen many Androids do this, both Connor and Markus had done it while he was there but neither had explained how it really worked; not that Hank would understand it.   
It only took a few minutes of both Android’s LED’s flashing yellow before Connor blinked and moved his head, both Hank and Gavin breathed a sigh of relief.   
“He is awake now.” Chloe said, “If it is alright I will go around and wake the others up.” 

Gavin agreed turning back to Connor who seemed to be flexing his arm and fingers looking around.   
“Welcome back.” Hank said clapping a hand on Connor’s shoulder. “You’re back in Cyber Life tower and…”  
Hank trailed off with the way Connor was looking at him, the thirum had stained his uniform and quiet frankly he looked pathetic.   
Before Hank could react, could even offer him a sentence of comfort, Connor threw his arms around Hank pulling him close.   
“I thought you were never gonna come for me.”   
“Now you really are fucking stupid if you thought that.” Hank said a little shocked at the sudden display of affection, “come on, we need to get you out of here before that little shit warns the guards.” He jerked a thumb over his shoulder at RK900 who was still watching them. 

“So what’s your purpose?”Gavin asked curiously eying RK900.   
“My mission was to guard this warehouse until I was given other instructions.” RK900 was so robotic, the opposite of Connor, reserved, sly, Gavin did not want to get on the wrong side of this Android.   
“And what happens when all the androids leave?” Gavin asked lifting an eyebrow, “you just gonna wander until you eventually run out of battery, hm?”   
Rk900 didn’t reply he seemed to be scanning the room as Chloe woke each Android - it was a slow progress but eventually the room was a flurry of movement as Androids began to make their way toward the lift and leave in groups. 

Hank had his arm around Connor as eventually the group made their way toward the lift, but Gavin couldn’t help but shoot a look over his shoulder at the RK900.   
The Android was stood stock still in the middle of the room his eyes scanning the room as if expecting more Androids to appear out of nowhere.   
“We should bring him with us.”   
Every eye turned to Gavin then slowly moved over to RK900.  
“Fuck no.” Came Hank’s reply, “he looks spitting image of Connor, besides he could be a spy for Cyber Life. No. Fuck that, he stays here.”   
“I agree with Gavin.” Connor said suddenly.   
“You’re agreeing with him?!” Hank yelled throwing his hands in the air.   
“You said every Android should be free!” Connor said desperately, “Why is this one any different? Or are we about to pick and choose who walks free and who stays here until they get destroyed!” 

Hank had to admit Connor had a point, and had Hank not argued that earlier when Cyber Life had taken all the non registered Androids back with them?  
“Fine!” Hank hissed throwing his hands in the air again “will he even take orders from you though?”   
Connor thought for a second before moving his way over to RK900, he had seen Markus do it a thousand times, he’d even done it once himself. Removing the skin his hand he extended it to RK900 connecting with the Android at once.   
It was a strange feeling, Connor couldn’t say he enjoyed it but he didn’t hate it either. He assumed this was what humans called pins and needles.  
Both Androids’ LEDs flashed yellow, then almost instantly Connor let go of RK900 and a noticeable change came around the Android. 

 

“Alright now lets get the fuck out of here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well damn, chapter 7 that means only two more to go. 
> 
> I leave for Florida in exactly 7 days so I'll try to update it at least once more before I go.   
> I have begun to write another DBH fanfic that I hope some of you enjoying this one will also enjoy if you'd like to take time to read it! 
> 
> Thank you again for all the support and feedback it is much appreciated! 
> 
> Also, can you spot what these new chapter titles are from?   
> Hint; it's a game's soundtrack I listen to a lot when writing.


	8. The Evil Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An escape path doesn't always go how you want it go.

The lift ride up to floor level was interesting to say the least.   
Gavin studied RK900 while Connor tried to put as much distance between his clone as possible.   
“So, you got a name?” Gavin asked with a rather cocky air about him, RK900 turned to look at him with a cold stare.   
“RK900.” He said pointing to the lettering on the front of his jacket, Connor let out a huff of laughter while Gavin glowered.   
“RK900 is too long winded, lets give you a nickname.” Hank said quickly before Gavin could throw knives. “How about… Nines?”   
“Nines is fine, yes I rather like it.” Nines answered nodding at Hank slightly.   
Hank hummed.   
There was a lot of similarities between Connor and his upgrade? Brother? Hank wasn’t even sure anymore; it was bad enough having one android to deal with let alone two almost identical ones.   
He ran a hand across his face, Fowler was going to have kittens when he saw this. 

“We must be cautious when leaving.” Chloe said quickly as the lift slowly pulled to stop at the lobby.   
But as the doors opened none of the occupants inside were expecting the scene before them.   
The white clinical floor was spatted with bright blue blood, Androids in varying cyber life uniforms lay face down on the ground, some on their knees, while riot gear liked officers stood above them. 

“Please!” An android near Connor begged on her knees, “please don’t hurt me I dont-“   
The bang was sickening and Connor almost felt his feet start to move before he thought about what he was doing.   
The woman hit the floor with a dull thud, blue blood spattering the ground around her, as the armed officers turned their guns to the other Androids in the room around them.   
Hank grabbed Connor’s wrist to keep him from moving, a warning look in his eyes. 

“All you Androids stay still!” The guard yelled aiming his gun around the room, “that’s your first and last warning!”   
As if to emphasis his point, the guard took aim at the nearest android putting a bullet straight into his head. Blue blood spattered the floor again making Connor squeamish if it were even possible for an Android.   
“How the fuck are we gonna get out this one then?” Hank hissed more to Gavin than the three Androids.   
“Perhaps myself and Connor could cause a division.” Nines offered quietly, Gavin shuck his head.   
“You’ll get shot dumbass.”   
“Connor and I should still be able to back up our data and be transferred to another being if that happens.”   
“We can’t.” Connor said quickly, “well I can’t - since I went Deviant If I die that’s it. No more double takes.”   
Nines fell silent, each Android’s LED circled between Yellow and Red on repeat. 

It was at this moment the guards began to line up the Androids in rows telling them to move forward when they called them. Hank had vivid flashbacks to the footage of the Android camps he had seen in his report files.   
“At least if we do die here at least we’ll die together.” Connor said turning to look at Hank, “thank you… Both of you for coming to get me.” He looked toward Gavin now, then lowered his eyes to the floor as the line shuffled forward again.   
“Shut your mouth we aren’t dying here.” Hank hissed, Connor didn’t look like he believed him.   
“Connor, your stress levels.” 

[ … Stress Levels at 83% … ] 

“Son listen to me.” Hank whispered from behind him, “I’m gonna get you out of this you hear me, we’re all gonna get out of here I swear to fucking god Connor I’m going to get you out.”   
“I’m not leaving without you. Any of you.” Connor hissed looking at each of them.   
“But there really is no way in hell we’re getting out of this one.” Gavin said his arms folded as he rocked slightly on the balls of his feet, “this truly is it isn’t it? Dying on my shitty brothers front door.” 

Chloe’s LED suddenly flashed from red to yellow, her eyes flicked to Gavin with a look of almost admiration.   
“That’s it!” She whispered, “Mr Reed you are a genius!”   
“I mean yeah we all knew that.” Gavin said with a roll of his eyes and wave of his hand. “But uh, what did I do?”   
“We contact Mr Kamski.” Chloe said quickly tapping a finger to her LED, “he has been watching our progress after all, he is the only one who will be able to stop this mess.”   
“What are you waiting for?” Hank grumbled, “tell him to fucking hurry!” 

[ … Stress Levels At 93% … ]

“Put all your weapons on the floor!” An authoritative voice called from the front of the line, “you are trespassing on private property and damaging private goods!”   
“I never thought I’d say this…” Gavin said peering around the Androids in front of him, “but I bloody love you Elijah.” 

There, in all his glory, was Elijah Kamski.   
Not only did he have another Chloe android with him, but he had the brains to contact the Detroit police department bringing with him an army of officers each with their guns trained on the cyber life officers.   
“Mr Kamski!” One of the cyber life officers began but was silenced by a wave of Elijah’s hand. 

“I would be quiet if I were you.” Elijah said venom dripping on every word, “not only did you open fire on property that is owned by Cyber Life, which, although I am no longer CEO you will remember I am the creator of this company and still hold shares and power in cyber life. But you destroy several valuable machines and then as if to top it all of…” Elijah moved through the Androids who fell out his way like dominos. “You plan to kill my brother.” Elijah’s hand rested on Gavin’s shoulder, “you threaten to kill a member of the Detroit police force.” A glance at Hank, “and his assistant.” A gesture to Connor. “And several innocent lives.” A nod at RK900.   
“I’d suggest, you drop your weapons and go with the police here to the station where they will I’m sure fill you in on your rights.” Elijah said letting go of Gavin now. “Cyber Life is no more, Cyber Life holds no power over any of these androids, Cyber Life tried to create Androids to help humans but I think it’s time we get rid of this technology until we can learn to live in harmony with beings that try to help us. Now get out of my sight.” 

[… Stress at 0%… ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH shit one more chapter left to go the hype is real!!   
> I'm not updating this again until after I come back from Florida so, it won't be updated until at least the week of the 11th of September. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you all enjoy it and have enjoyed it so far!


	9. Anima

The freedom march at Cyber Life tower spread like wild fire.   
Hank was sure it would become a myth or legend similar to Robin Hood, nobody would know if it were true but many would believe it; similar to RA9. 

Elijah had gone public with his opinion on Cyber Life’s actions causing outrage from both Androids and humans a like, Elijah also announced he was taking control of Cyber Life as CEO again if only to make sure his technology didnt fall into the wrong hands again. 

Connor had been sent for repairs which Elijah was more than happy to provide for him.   
“So RK900.” Connor had said slowly while he watched the Thirum drip into his arm, “what is he to me?”   
“He is whatever you believe him to be.” Elijah said cryptically, “he is a version of you simply upgraded, you could call him your brother, or you could call him yourself. It’s up to you.” 

Connor decided on brother.   
RK900 or Nines had been a little cautious at first, the android wasn’t very old in terms of how long he’d been activated, nor was he machine or deviant he was a middle ground.   
And although Connor was worried the pair would not get along, he soon discovered Nines and himself got on a little too well. 

Fowler had agreed to take Connor on permanently and as an official member of the Detroit Police, this meant he got a badge and gun.   
Hank swore he didn’t have a framed photo of Connor at his presentation in his living room, he was lying.   
Nines also became an assistant for now, he was partnered with Gavin, and although the pair worked well together they sometimes caused the best entertainment in the office. 

Nines was sarcastic, witty, quiet, yet knew when to say the right thing to put cracks in Gavin’s shield. Gavin was always quick to shoot back - the pair of them throwing insults off each other for cases at a time, only to be found at the Christmas Party arm in arm singing out of tune Christmas songs… Even though Nines couldn’t get drunk, perhaps he just enjoyed the stupidity of Gavin’s drunkness; Hank didn’t blame him. 

Markus had taken the new cyber life raid to heart, taking his battle to the biggest platform to argue that all life should be free.   
And after a good few months of both Markus and Elijah arguing for all cyber life Androids to be made citizens too - the President agreed in a brand new declaration. 

This was how Hank, Connor, Gavin, and Nines found themselves squished on Hank’s worn out sofa, a beer in the human’s hands as they watched the broadcast.   
The screen showed the president signing off a document while the broadcaster, Joss, spoke in narration.   
“The president has signed a declaration that all Android and Artificial Life is to be classified as free and have the same rights as humans.” The news room broadcaster read from his cards. “This brings about controversy with Cyber life confiscating all Cyber Life owned property, the company in a change of ways has decided to repair, and re-home all it’s owned Androids effective at once.”   
Hank raised a beer to this and gestured it toward RK900 and the RK800. 

Both Androids knew that their freedom had come at a cost, Connor had seen it all at first hand and been the dealer of plenty of the bloodshed. Nines had enough information imported into his data base to be able to know the cost of the freedom that was so openly talked about. 

“We proclaim this to be a momentous day.” Markus, speaking from New Jericho streamed live on the news broadcast. Hundreds of Androids some in their skin some not stood listening to him with rapt attention. “Detroit was the catalyst, and here in New Jericho we welcome all Androids be you from here or far, you will find comfort and a home here.” 

Connor turned to look at Hank now who was smiling at him.   
“What?” Connor asked studying him.   
“Just never thought I’d be sharing a sofa with Gavin Reed of all people.” Hank said sipping his drink while a choke of outrage came from the other end.   
“Maybe this is the start of a new era.” Connor committed smiling back at Hank.   
“Maybe it is indeed.” Gavin said rising his bottle to Hank in cheers.   
The four smiled.   
“To new beginnings!” Gavin and Hank said their glasses touching.   
“To new beginnings.” Connor and Nines echoed lifting their own ( empty ) glasses; Sumo simply barked in blissful ignorance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening! I got back from Florida at 9am this morning ( uk time ) after a 9 hour flight and here's an update for you! One more chapter to go which is more like a little prologue than a chapter but it was something i scribbled before I flew out to florida... 
> 
> I'll update the final chapter later on in the next week but for now I'm going to kick it back and play the evil within 2 until i have to go back to work, so enjoy!


	10. Serenade for Strings In C Major, OP.48

“What do you think?” Connor asked stood in the living room of Hank and his shared house.   
Not long after the android revolution Hank had decided he’d had enough of chasing ghosts in his own house and took the plunge to move instead of hearing Cole’s laughter through the hallways. 

So here Connor stood in their new living room in his official police uniform.   
It was the typical police blue that Hank used to wear, it was different to his old cyber life uniform in that it finally bore the DPD logo and name, yet it still retained the android logo.   
Connor had requested the android be kept on it, he wished to be known as the android police officer that was in the force - not only did he hope it would encourage android’s to speak to him but that humans might someday feel confident to speak to him. 

“It looks good.” Hank said putting down the box next to Connor smiling, “I can’t imagine Nines wearing that though, can you?”   
“I’m not sure.” Connor said with a laugh, “you never know what Gavin might force him into.”   
The pair laughed before Hank watched Connor as he reached for the box to begin unpacking the contents. 

Years ago Hank had sworn himself to a life of misery, sworn himself to the bottle and sworn himself he hated Androids.   
Had he told his past self that he’d become this close to an android he would have laughed in disbelief, said they’re probably drunk and waved it off.   
Yet here he stood next to an android who had saved his life multiple times. 

Sometimes Connor had expressed his worry that he was not Cole, that he wasn’t as good a son or partner or whatever Hank wanted him to be; to which Hank had shut him down quickly.   
Connor was Connor.   
Connor Is Connor. 

The android who had changed his life, changed his very being to whatever Hank is now. 

“You still listening?” Connor asked waving a hand in front of the detective’s face. “Detective?”   
“What? Yeah.” Hank said waving his hand with a huff before gesturing at Connor’s uniform, “you taking that thing off before we go?”   
Connor gave a laugh before turning away to the staircase. 

Hank watched the android go with a soft smile; with android’s freedom the pair had been working closer than ever with the help from Gavin and Nines; and at times like this Hank couldn’t believe that there was a time he stood on a bridge and almost shot the android.   
Where he had happily sworn and thrown him against walls truly believing that Connor could not feel, that he couldn’t bleed, die, he wasn’t human or even real. 

“Hank.” Connor was in front of him again waving a hand in front of the detective’s face. “I’m ready now.”   
Connor was back in his usual jeans and white button up, always looking professional yet missing the cyber life jacket.   
Although Connor had decided to keep his LED for now, it was part of his identity. 

“Alright alright.” Hank said grabbing his wallet off the side, petting Sumo’s head before opening the front door mockingly to Connor, “after you.”   
Connor snorted before taking his lead.   
The pair made their way to Hank’s still stood there falling apart car which the pair threw themselves into, as Hank stuck his keys into the ignition. 

Hank wasn’t a fan of going out to dinner in restaurants but Connor had insisted; Hank wasn’t sure why he’d pick today of all days until he had looked at the calendar and realised it was fathers day.   
Connor smiled slightly at Hank as the car rumbled along.   
“This’ll be great I promise.”   
Hank gave a huff of laughter with a twinkle in his eyes.   
“Anything with you will be great Connor, no need to worry about that one.”   
Connor shot him a smile and turned his eyes slowly back to the road. 

At long last all was well in Detroit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that!   
> Finished! 
> 
> The title of this chapter has ZERO reflection on the actual chapter, I just like the scene from TEW2 okay; plus TEW2 has a beautiful soundtrack... So...
> 
> This fic has been a wild ride, not a day goes by where I don't received Kudo's on it and I'm still blown away by the support its received so much so i'm sort of sad it's come to end. 
> 
> Anyway; I hope you enjoyed this little piece of work, and I hope it brought you some of your own head canons and ideas for these stunning characters!   
> I hope you enjoyed it anyway!   
> Have a magical day!

**Author's Note:**

> I had this thought when I finished like, the millionth play though of Detroit.  
> Androids who had owners could just be freed - but what about the likes of Connor who had no owner and was property of Cyber Life.  
> Anyway here's my hot take on it. 
> 
> not Beta read - constructive criticism is appreciated . 
> 
> I swear Gavin makes a bigger appearance later.


End file.
